


The Animagus Class

by Sheogorath



Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Gen, Parody, animagi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an animagus class with Professor McGonagall, one student becomes something very unexpected indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Animagus Class

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Урок анимагии](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429931) by [leqslant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leqslant/pseuds/leqslant)



# The Animagus Class.

After the spell had been cast, Draco Malfoy suddenly found himself holding onto some kind of scaly rope amongst what seemed like thousands of other, nearly identical ropes, then he had to cling on very tightly as the rope abruptly moved and threatened to swing away from under him. Suddenly, something that looked like the fingertips of the hugest giant he had ever seen approached and plucked him from his precarious perch, then the nails exerted a dreadful squeezing pressure he knew he would be unable to survive before they released him to crash to the ground several hundred metres below.

As Malfoy lay dying on the floor of the Transfiguration classroom, he heard a woman's booming voice say, "It's odd that you should have fleas already, Mr. Potter, what with your animagus form being so new. I should check to see whether there are any more."

The Prince of Slytherin never heard the questions being asked several minutes later about where he might have disappeared to.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2014 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.  
> Published with permission from J.K. Rowling.


End file.
